


you make me sick (because i adore you so)

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Sharing, Enemies to Lovers, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Dirk is tired of Dave always sniping at his boyfriend, so he organises a movie night for the two of them so they can try to get along.Things... don't go entirely to plan.
Relationships: Jake English/Dave Strider
Kudos: 50





	you make me sick (because i adore you so)

**Author's Note:**

> apparently when i'm stressed i write a fuckload of PWP oneshots instead of dealing with my problems lmao

Dave Strider has had twenty-one years worth of horrible decisions, and yet this one still manages to be the worst.

It’s hardly a secret that Dave is not Jake English’s biggest fan. Even if Dirk’s forgiven him, Dave sure as hell hasn’t, and he doesn’t try to hide it.

So Dirk had the bright fucking idea that they should get together for a “bro bonding session” (his words, because of course they are) one evening. Just when Dave had thought it couldn’t get any worse, he’d then added, “Hell, why not make it a slumber party?”

Jake, of course, agreed instantly. Poor kid’s been bending over backwards to show Dirk he’s sorry ever since they got back together. Probably literally, too, although that’s the last thing Dave wants to think about.

Thus, Dave is currently sitting on the couch in Jake’s living room, a giant bowl of popcorn separating the two off them. They’re watching Die Hard; Dirk had insisted he choose the movie, so Dave and Jake wouldn’t end up arguing over it.

And of course the fucking goofy dumbass is absolutely riveted. He keeps attempting to put popcorn in his mouth and accidentally hitting himself in the cheek. Dave wishes he could say he doesn’t know what his brother sees in him, but unfortunately he does. Because no matter how you look at it, Jake English is a bona fide bombshell.

Or should that be boner fide?

He’s got some lean in a grape soda bottle, because there’s no way he’s going through this bullshit sober. He’d considered weed, but wanted to be stealth, and he’s got a soft spot for lean – he’s a Houston boy at his core, after all.

Although he likes to think he doesn’t sound quite as much like a gay cowboy as Dirk does. 

“You’ve seriously never seen this before?” he drawls. “I thought shitty old movies were your shtick.”

Jake flaps a frantic hand at him to silence him, and Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades. _Some fuckin’ bonding exercise this turned out to be._ He looks at Jake slyly from the periphery of his vision for a moment, then points at the screen. “That bitch dies. And that bitch. And that b -”

Jake launches himself at Dave with a furious, wordless shout, sending the popcorn bowl clattering to the floor. _Damn, this guy really does take his movies seriously,_ was Dave’s last coherent thought before he put all his energy into blocking Jake’s blows.

He’d never seen Jake express any emotion but his default happy-go-lucky persona, and Dave can’t help but feel a vicious stab of satisfaction that he’d made him get _angry._

“You devilfucking _cocksucker!”_

“Now now,” says Dave mildly. “That’s no way for a gentleman to talk.”

Although they were only play-fighting – albeit with rather more bite than your average play-fight – Dave can tell Jake’s a seasoned fighter. The result of fisticuffs with Brobot, undoubtedly; the monsters on Hellmurder Island he generally dispatched with firearms.

Dave accidentally catches Jake’s cheek harder than he’d intended, causing his glasses to skitter across the floor, and there’s one brief moment in which Jake stares at him with unbridled astonishment.

“I’m sor - ” Dave’s cut off by Jake wrestling him to the floor, his own shades falling from his face. He swings a punch at him, and Dave catches his wrist. They lock eyes for a moment, and neither of them seem to be sure whether this is still a game or not.

“You’re a good fighter,” pants Dave as Jake manages to pin him again.

“Thanks,” says Jake, surprise flickering across his face.

Dave gives him a wicked grin. “But not as good as me.” Milliseconds later, Dave had reversed their positions, pushing Jake to the ground. Jake struggles, legs flailing, and the undeniable feeling of a hard cock brushes against Dave’s stomach. They both freeze, Jake staring at him with horror.

“I-I…” Jake stammers.

“Slut,” growls Dave.

“N-no… I…”

“You are,” murmurs Dave, rocking his hips against him, and Jake gasps, head falling backwards. “You’re a slut who wants to get fucked by his boyfriend’s brother.”

“No…” Everything about him shows he’s lying; the straining bulge in his shorts, the barely controlled trembling of his limbs, his heavy breathing, the dark flush over his cheeks.”

“Yes,” whispers Dave, hand going between his legs and gently massaging his cock. Jake whines, hips wriggling.

“Stop,” gasps Jake. “Plea - ” He’s cut off by Dave’s lips moving against his own, and although his brain is screaming at him that this is a terrible idea, Jake kisses him back. Dave’s hands slide down his hips, setting him aflame. His legs hitch around his waist, and Dave groans into his mouth, grinding his cock upwards. Jake’s hands clench on his back, clutching at the fabric of his tee.

Dave breaks away from him, and rips open Jake’s shirt, sending buttons flying. Jake makes a noise of distress. “By gum, Dave, I liked that shirt - ”

“No, don’t do that,” snarls Dave. “Don’t ruin this with your twee fucking Englishisms.” He dips his head, tongue flicking against Jake’s nipple, rosy against Jake’s tan skin. He lets out a high-pitched moan, legs tightening around him.

“Dave,” he gasps, and the word jolts through Dave’s body like lightning.

“Jake,” he whispers. His hands scrabble at the waistband of his shorts, yanking them down, and to his embarrassment he actually lets out a little moan when he realises Jake’s going commando. “Prepared, were you?” Jake’s cock is perfect, uncut and bending slightly upwards, long and thick and eminently suckable. Without a second thought, he wraps his lips around Jake’s shaft, taking him to the hilt. Jake’s breath stutters, and he closes his eyes. Dave’s mouth is fucking divine, his gag reflex almost completely absent – he just had enough of a one to make a beautiful little choking sound as he deep-throated him. His throat convulses around him, and Jake’s hips jerk upwards.

Dave immediately pulls off him, and then slaps him viciously across the cheek. “I’m in control here,” he growls, and Jake shivers, cock twitching.

“Yes,” Jake says. “Of course, sir.”

Dave’s eyes flash, and he turns Jake onto his stomach, pushing his legs apart. Jake whines, attempting to grind his cock against the floor. “Patience,” Dave whispers in his ear. “You’ll get to come soon.”

“There’s lube in the drawer, over there…”

“What makes you think you deserve it?”

Jake whimpers. “Please, sir. You’ll tear me apart.”

“Maybe I want to.” Dave rocks his hips against his ass, and Jake pushes backwards to meet him. he stands up, and Dave gives a plaintive whine, reaching for him. “I thought you wanted lube,” he smirked.

Jake hums. “Please hurry, sir.”

He does, coming back with a shit-eating grin on his face. “The fuck is this? Orange creamsicle flavour?”

“A gift from Terezi.”

“Of fucking course,” murmurs Dave. He slicks up his fingers, and sliding his first two inside. Jake’s breath comes in trembling little pants.

“Please,” whispers Jake, spine arching. “Please, I need you.”

Jake’s voice, usually so grating with that pseudo-British twang, sends pulses of fire through Dave’s veins. “Are you sure? I haven’t prepped you enough…”

“Fuck me!” shouts Jake, a high note of desperation in his voice, and Dave pushes into him hard. Jake whines, biting his lip. “It burns,” he whimpers.

“Told you,” says Dave, nuzzling his neck.

“I like it,” whispers Jake. “Dirk’s always so – so gentle, and - ”

“Quiet,” says Dave, thrusts speeding up. “So you’re a masochist?” He grasps Jake’s hair and pulls it back hard, causing Jake to let out a cry that was somewhere between pain and pleasure, and _fuck_ Dave’s never been so turned on in his entire life. He suddenly realises that he needs to see him, needs to see Jake’s face as he lets out those gorgeous little noises. He pulls out of him and flips him over, before continuing to pound into him. Jake’s just as beautiful as Dave thought he’d be, raven hair mussed and his face contorted in ecstasy. Dave’s hand wraps around his cock, and his eyes fly open, fixing on Dave’s face.

“Dave!” he screams. “ _Fuck,_ Dave, harder, please – gad _zooks - ”_

“What did I say about those words of yours?” says Dave, and Jake lets out a breathy laugh that quickly turns into a moan. Dave’s hand speeds up, and Jake’s hands fly up to Dave’s hips, gripping them tightly. He comes with a high moan, an extraordinary amount of cum pulsing over his stomach. Dave shouts, stilling inside him, and Jake lets out a breath as he feels him release inside him.

Dave lowers his head, licking a long stripe up Jake’s torso, swallowing his cum greedily, and Jake’s lips open in a silent groan. “We can’t do this again,” says Jake quietly.

Dave kisses him, coaxing his mouth open and pushing his cum into Jake’s mouth. His eyes open wide in shock, but he swallows. “But we’re going to,” purrs Dave. “Because you’re not going to be able to keep away from me.”


End file.
